This invention is concerned with non-blind rivets and in particular with non-blind rivets formed with axial bores.
Non-blind rivets, that is to say rivets which can only be set provided there is access to both sides of a workpiece to which the rivets are to be secured, have been suggested in many different configurations and for many different purposes.
It is sometimes required, for example in the manufacture of vehicles, to secure a small tube to a workpiece, for example to provide a drainage hole.
Such tubes are often connected to primary workpieces, such as, for example, sun roofs, fuel tanks and so forth by methods such as brazing, welding, or by the use of threaded locknuts. Such known methods of connection tend to be labour intensive and are accordingly expensive.